ARAM
All Random All Mid, or ARAM, is a supported PvP game mode in League of Legends, played primarily on the Howling Abyss. It was released on 2012-06-29. Players are not given the ability to choose their champion (All Random) and fight in a single lane (All Mid). ARAM Queue Rerolls * In matchmade games, players can reroll their randomly assigned champion using Reroll Credits. A player can have up to 2 Reroll Credits and Credits are unlocked by earning 250 ARAM points, which they will earn every time they finish a matchmade ARAM game, based on the number of champions that they own (30 + the number of owned champions). ** If the game dodges, Reroll Credits will be refunded. This does not occur if you are the player that exited the lobby. Skin Boosts * In matchmade games, players can purchase a Skin Boost during champion select for that grants every player on their team a one-game only skin, chosen at random, for the champion that they're using that game. Additionally, the benefactor earns a bonus from that game while their teammates get . ** If the game dodges, the RP is refunded. ** If a player rerolls or trades, they will receive a new skin at random. If you trade back for a champion you previously owned, you will receive the same skin as you did previously - trading cannot be used to reroll skins. History ARAM was originally played as a custom game on the Summoner's Rift map. Many players enjoyed the gameplay change, focusing only on 5v5 fights with no lane phase or jungling. A small community of players crafted a set of standard rules for this type of game. ARAM quickly became the most popular type of custom game and the community vocally asked Riot to formally support the game mode. After one of the Thunderdome events, the Proving Grounds map was revamped from being solely for tutorials, to a playable one lane map. Later, the Howling Abyss was released as a new ARAM map, replacing the Proving Grounds, along with the Freljord update and ARAM was made an official queue. This was the first and only time a custom game mode created by players became an official game type of League of Legends. Map The Howling Abyss is a single lane 5v5 map with the objective to destroy the enemy nexus. Two lane turrets stand in your way with one inhibitor and inhibitor turret positioned before two nexus turrets. There is a global aura that reduces healing received from teammates (Soraka heal, Summoner Heal), while boosting mana regeneration. A shop in either team's base allows champions to shop for items at the beginning of the map or after they have died, which then becomes locked to a player once they have passed a certain threshold (which is approximately just past the nexus). Also all summoner spells have reduced cooldowns. The fountain does not restore health or mana and is disabled, but 4 health relics spawn at 2:00 along the lane, respawning every 40 seconds. Media Music= ;Related Music Howling Abyss Theme| Butcher's Brigde - Champion Select Music| cs:ARAM de:ARAM es:ARAM fr:ARAM pl:ARAM Category:Gameplay elements